


Goten's completely reasonable romantic adventures

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Canon Typical Violence, First Time, Gohan gives Goten a lesson, Incest, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Underage - Freeform, ace spec Goten, and Goten gives Bra and Pan a lesson, aro Goten, blowjob, bottom gohan, bottom goten, everything that happens is very much consensual, except from people having to suffer at Goten´s dumbassery, he likes sex but he doesn't get romance, please don´t take anything serious here, top Goten, top gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: From an early age, Goten had been interested in figuring out why people liked physical affection that much. Though that one was easy. What wasn't was figuring out why most of them thought that there wasn't a clear distinction to romantic affection and to prove to them that unreasonable things like age and relation didn't matter as long as it wasn't romantic. Or something like that.Or: Goten wanted to see why everyone wanted to have sex so bad. And who would be better to show him than his brother? And his best friend? Completely... reasonable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if you’re offended by incest don’t read it. If you still read it and find out you don’t like it at the end then that’s your own fault.
> 
> For everyone else… I’m back with the incest and with people being hilarious idiots. I had a bit of a slump and I just wanted to write something fun, sooo… ok, pairings of the day are Goten/Gohan and Goten/Trunks.
> 
> Warnings! It is very light hearted and everyone is on board with what’s happening, but please be aware that Goten is a minor who is having sex with an adult. Besides that nothing particularly kinky is happening.
> 
> So much to that! Have fun:)

"Is kissing really that great?”

“What?” Gohan looked up from the book he was reading, into the face of his little brother who was looking into the far distance. A myriad of scenarios blew through his brain what could’ve caused this question and he of course settled for the worst immediately. Someone had hurt his brother! He was ready to unload his righteous fury on whichever other 12 year old was at fault for that but Goten only said completely unfazed: “I mean, every time when people kiss in some drama it’s always that big thing. And then it’s over.”

Gohan frowned. “What is over?”

“The drama! That’s the finale! So is it really that great? I saw you kissing Videl. It didn’t look like on TV but you looked like you were having fun.”

Gohan felt the blush rising from his neck upwards and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” His brother was still staring at him with big eyes so he guessed he had to add something to it. “Yes, it’s fun. It’s somewhat dramatic on TV, but when you’re a little older and fall in love you’ll see.” He smiled, ruffled Goten’s hair shortly and went back to his book. That had been awkward, but then again Goten was already 12 and it was normal to start thinking about romance, he figured.

“Can you show me?”

Gohan’s head snapped up, definitely burning in brightest colors. “WHAT?”

Goten shrugged, raising his eyebrows. “I don’t want to fall in love with anyone, I already have Trunks to hang out and you can show me how kissing works. That’s way less effort.”

“I’m your brother!”

Goten’s eyes widened. “Exactly! I _already_ know you! It’s reasonable.”

How in hell was he supposed to explain to his little brother that siblings didn’t do those things if he didn’t know that already? So he fell back on the _reasonable_ way out: “You’re 12!”

“So?”

“I have a girlfriend!”

“I don’t want to be your girlfriend. Come on, once! I won’t tell Videl if that’s what you’re scared off.”

Gohan groaned, finally putting his book away. He wasn’t scared, he was simply… confused? Irritated? Completely at a loss at what was happening? Goten was still sitting there, looking at him as if he had asked if they wanted to play video games and obviously it rated for him on the same level as that and… Gohan closed his eyes, took a deep breath. If he just did it and made Goten promise not to tell anyone anything ever Goten would definitely drop the topic.

“Ok. Fine.”

“Yeah!” Goten jumped up on the couch, a fist in the air.

“Sit down and get your dirty shoes off the cushions, you idiot!”

“Sorry. Thought it would take longer to convince you.” Oh and he had planned it that little piece of shit… “Right, should I close my eyes? Or not?”

“Just… just close them.” _Oh please don’t make me land in hell for this…_ He carefully placed a hand on Goten’s cheek, leaned forward and pressed a short little kiss on his brother’s lips. Perfect. “There you go. Did it live up to the hype?”

Goten slowly opened one eye, staring at him with blatant confusion. “That wasn’t it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They always open their mouths and fumble around with their tongues. You definitely did that with Videl!”

“How long were you watching?” Gohan almost shrieked, trying to remember when he had kissed Videl in a spot where Goten could’ve seen them and if something else could have happened. He desperately hoped that it was somewhere outside and that their hands had stayed in a modest place.

“Dunno, couple minutes. It got boring after a while.”

Gohan shortly looked up at the ceiling and thanked the heavens or Dende or whoever was listening.

“Gohan! You promised!”

“I did not!”

“Just do it you stupid coward!”

Gohan sneered, grabbed Goten’s hand and smashed their faces together,r so hard that Goten actually hissed. Gohan didn’t really care, he opened his mouth and maybe went at it with a little more force than was appropriate but then again… the whole thing was beyond any form of decency. Goten opened his mouth reluctantly, barely able to follow Gohan’s rough course. It felt… weird. His mouth was so much smaller than Videl’s, and he tasted different. More like junkfood. It wasn’t unpleasant though and if he stopped thinking about who he was holding it was actually kind of… fun. When Goten started to struggle under him he finally snapped out of it and moved away just as quick as he had went in. “Are you ok?”

Gohan hoped he was. He should’ve known better, he was the adult here and…!

“That was fun. Not really like I imagined… can we do that again?” Goten grinned at him, his lips red and swollen and Gohan swallowed hard. “Absolutely not.” And no amount of pouting would change that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Gohan…” Goten eyed his brother from under his lashes. That was always a good strategy to get exactly what he wanted. He would never tell, but Gohan was so easily manipulated.

“Gohan, I’m bored.”

“Well, if you would stop lounging around and actually helped me with the wedding preparations as you promised, you wouldn’t…”

Goten ignored the lecture and got up, pulling his brother’s chair to the side and unceremoniously sat down on Gohan’s lap. “Videl is at work and you’re almost married. Just let me…” He tried to grope his brother but he was faster and held Goten’s hand back. “No.”

“I won’t ask again after the wedding! Once, please?”

“No!”

Oh, and now he turned that cute shade of red again. He knew that Gohan didn’t believe him, that he was still too young to keep a promise, but he was serious about this. That’s why he was kind of desperate to achieve this one, tiny little goal… And if Gohan refused until the end, he would accept it like an adult. He _was_ almost fifteen, damn it! But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t at least try.

“Then kiss me.”

“I…” Gohan looked away. Always such a tease…

“Kissing doesn’t count, that’s a totally brotherly thing to do.”

“Goten…” Gohan looked at him with that hopelessly sorrowful gaze and Goten knew he had to be a proper adult after the damn wedding to resist still pestering his brother. So he leaned forward and decided to cherish what he got as long as he still got it. And Gohan betrayed his whole show by sighing right into Goten’s mouth and eagerly opening up for him. Goten had become quite good at making his brother moan, which was a lot of fun and felt incredibly good as a cherry on top. He nibbled on Gohan’s lower lip, grinding slowly against him until Gohan’s hands on his hips started digging in painfully. Goten grinned against him before he got his tongue back in, moving flush against his brother’s chest. Gohan immediately pushed his hips away and broke the connection, letting out a loud gasp. It was quite beautiful.

“Just let me suck you off. I’m so good at it, you know.”

“Goten, I swear to god, I don’t care what you do with Trunks but this is out of the question!” He looked up, trying to glare at Goten but with the swollen lips and the bright blush on his face it lost quite a bit of intimidation.

“But you’re hard anyway and it’s so much better than jerking off!”

That… had been the wrong thing to say. Gohan gave him a violent shove and Goten landed square on his butt.

“Piss off.”

“Fine!” Goten got up, decidedly ignoring his own hard-on. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’m glad I don’t!” He went back to his laptop and Goten shrugged. Whatever. If that didn’t work, nothing would.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mhmmm…” Goten leaned forward, trying to get more contact, but Trunks moved away in the same pace. Finally, Goten ran out of space and broke the kiss. He leaned on his arms with an expectant look. “What?”

“What ‘what’?”

“You know what I mean, what’s the problem?”

Trunks shrugged, but there was obvious guilt plastered over his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You moved away!”

Trunks had an exasperated look on his face and Goten knew that no matter what excuse Trunks would come up with, something was clearly wrong.

“We were kissing, what else do you want.”

Goten frowned at that. They were sitting on the couch in Trunks’ room, doing one of the three things they were always doing after school – playing video games, actually doing their homework or… fumbling around. Which were perfectly fine friendly activities. Ok, so sometimes Goten would’ve preferred Trunks to actually offer a blowjob as well and not let Goten do all the work while he had to get himself off but Trunks was an amazing kisser, so he accepted it. _This _though was ridiculous!

“I was barely touching you.”

Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I know and I thought about it and…”

Goten’s eyes widened. First his brother and now his best friend! What was wrong with everyone?

“…and I think I’m straight.”

“I know.”

Trunks frowned and turned around to look properly at Goten. “You do?”

Goten shrugged and pushed a strand of hair from his face. “Duh you sucked me like once and never again. It’s obvious. Didn’t think it was something you didn’t realize or I would’ve told you.”

“Huh. What about you?”

Goten chuckled. “Absolutely not straight whatsoever. Don’t know why I can’t kiss you though.”

Trunks leaned back on his hands, staring at the ceiling with a frown. “You know Maria?”

That blond girl from their math class. She had a cute smile that Goten immediately didn’t like anymore.

“Yeah?”

“We were kinda on a date.”

“Kinda? What does that mean?” There was a slight edge of panic in his voice. He had kept his promise and left his brother alone, over half a year already. It had been hard, but he was determined. But if Trunks started the same bullshit he was seriously getting pissed!

“I mean we went to see a movie and grabbed a burger afterwards and maybe kissed or something.”

“Ah.”

“And I want to… continue with that.”

“Kissing.”

“Dating.” Trunks looked at him with uncertain blue eyes. “I don’t think we should kiss anymore. Doesn’t feel right.”

Snorting, Goten crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

“Why don’t you date some guy from school?”

Yeah, why not? Because he didn’t care about love and romance? He could still do that when he was old, like over twenty, but he was quite content with the state of things. “Not interested. I can still suck your dick, right?”

Trunks practically oozed reluctance. Stupid girls, seriously…

“I mean, I don’t love you so it’s just for fun. That has nothing to do with your girlfriend.”

Trunks nodded slowly. “It does sound reasonable…”

Grinning, Goten immediately moved over and grabbed Trunks waistband. “I guess I can live with that.” And with one swift movement, that distracting piece of fabric was gone and Trunks’ pretty dick flopped against his belly. Goten immediately leaned forward and licked along the underside of Trunks’ dick and going by the sounds he made he wasn’t spontaneously not into it anymore, girlfriend or not. Goten slowly circled the tip with his tongue before he dropped down, making sure to look at Trunks while he swallowed to the base. He doubted some stupid girl with her stupid smile in her stupid face could do _that._ Maybe he was a bit overzealous, but when he swallowed every last drop of cum Trunks squirted down Goten’s throat after just two minutes he felt incredibly smug anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_One time I fumbled around with dad…_

_You did?_

_Sure thing!_

Sometimes, Goten wondered if Trunks had only said that to brag. Other times he was sure Trunks was way too afraid to get a move on with his dad but most of the times, Goten was simply, utterly _jealous_. Trunks had spit that out one night when they had been quite tipsy already and sat on some rooftop watching the stars. Ever since that evening Goten had fought with himself if he should see it as an opening or if it would ruin their friendship or if that didn’t count since Trunks was going trough girlfriends at a rate that Goten decided he didn’t have to bother to remember their names anymore and he hadn’t even had one single boyfriend yet so this was his reward and… if Vegeta would even consider it. That was the worst, making a fool of him. So he had waited and pined a little, maybe, and done nothing. Well, almost nothing.

Trunks and he met at least once a week to spar, make sure they didn’t forget their skills and of course to stay in shape. With well over 17 Goten was quite a bit bulkier which attracted exactly the type of comments he appreciated on Instagram. Though Trunks with his lean and pretty frame did get his fair share of likes… He tried not to be annoyed, even if it was hard sometimes. Trunks did let him suck his dick still, but it just wasn’t enough. Goten had even goofed around with two boys from school, no boyfriends of course, but that hadn’t been enough as well. Though he had gotten a few blowjobs out of it and it was totally worth it to be on the receiving end for once.

And all the sparring session also did get him an opportunity to power up right at Trunk’s place, making sure to be more impressive than Trunks so that Vegeta _might_ notice it. And all those distracting thoughts made him careless long enough for Trunks to land a hard kick right in Goten’s face. Goten stumbled to the side, watching the blood splatter over the floor. Quite a lot of blood. Well, there goes the nose again…

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Goten shook his head shortly and regretted it immediately. “Need some help here though.”

Trunks jogged over to the console right away to turn the gravity down while Goten leaned his head back to keep his nose from dripping all over his shirt. He heard the hydraulic of the door and then…

“Are you done?”

Goten eyed Vegeta in his fucking tight workout clothes. How was that even allowed…

“In a second, we had a little accident.”

Vegeta strolled over to Goten and inspected his face. It was a little too close for his liking. Goten could almost count the hair on Vegeta’s chest through that shirt…

“Nice kick.”

“Thanks dad!”

Goten rolled his eyes. “I’m kinda bleeding, just saying.”

And with that Vegeta grabbed Goten’s arm and pushed him to move to the side of the room. Where the bench was. “Come on.” Goten was definitely too stunned to protest and obediently sat down, his hammering heart throbbing painfully through his broken nose. Was Vegeta… taking care of him? Yes he was, he totally was. Trunks eyed the scene for a moment while Vegeta handed Goten a tissue and finally asked: “You need me or do you mind if I hit the shower? Kinda have a date later.”

Goten flipped him off which Trunks interpreted as a no. Asshole.

Trunks was barely out of the room when Vegeta grabbed Goten’s nose and yanked it into its original position. Goten let out a highly undignified scream, and it took a moment for the pain to fade into bearable levels again.

“Fuck! That hurt!”

“Stop whining brat. It’s just a broken nose.”

“’know, there’s less painful ways to set them.” He grumbled but let Vegeta wipe away the blood from his face. That on the other hand… was nice. And Goten had a spontaneous, brilliant idea. Who knew if an opportunity like this would ever arise again.

“Hey Vegeta… can I suck you off as compensation? I’m still a bit dizzy from the pain.” He grinned, which betrayed that assessment, but whatever. Vegeta though only eyed him with a very deep frown on his face.

“I mean you let Trunks do that and I’m way better at it than he is.”

Vegeta slowly dropped the tissue and put some distance between them. That… hadn’t been the desired result.

“I don’t know what stupid shit you two brag about, but that definitely never happened.”

Now it was Goten’s turn to look confused. Ok, he had considered the possibility but never really thought that Trunks had straight up… lied? He wouldn’t do that!

“It’s ok, I know it’s nothing romantic. Trunks isn’t into guys.” Vegeta simply stared at him icily. “So you don’t have to pretend…”

Vegeta leaned forward and Goten immediately felt his heart pick up a beat. But the kiss he had expected never happened. The look on Vegeta’s face only let a shiver run down Goten’s spine, and not one of the enjoyable sort. “Listen brat, I don’t need to lie to you. And you better shut your stupid mouth now or you’ll find out I can do a lot worse than set your fucking nose.”

Oh… ok. “I’d like that.” He spread his legs a little wider in what he hoped was a very seducing position. Vegeta grinned and moved away again. “Forget it. I’m not into kids.”

“I’m seventeen!” He jumped up, only groaning a little when the sudden movement shot pain right into his brain.

“And you’re sad that Trunks ended your relationship, I get it. Go fuck one of your classmates.”

“I wasn’t in a relationship with him! I don’t want one with you. I just want to… I thought you already… you’re kinda hot, ok?” Ah, the damn blush wasn’t feeling particularly good as well. Though still better than that look of pity on Vegeta’s face. Amazing. He blew it _completely_.

“Why were you two at each other’s dicks the whole time then?” He chuckled and Goten realized that Vegeta obviously didn’t realize that Goten wasn’t a little kid anymore. At all. He was an adult, for fuck’s sake!

“Because it was convenient and fun and I learned a lot. He’s definitely better prepared now for whatever stupid hoe he bangs this week thanks to me.”

And the pity got even _worse_ somehow! Vegeta walked over to Goten, put his hand on Goten’s shoulder and gave him a tight, little squeeze. The fuck…

“You’ll get over it. And now get out or you’ll have to spar with me.”

Goten did consider it for a second but he also knew that Vegeta would beat him to a pulp and he had wanted to post some pics later that day so he decided to admit defeat and leave. Well. At least he had _tried._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this had been the most fun I had in quite some time haha. I usually don’t write after work since I'm too tired, but occasionally it's worth it. There will be a second part where Goten tries to find more ways to convince himself that love is totally stupid and if you just do it for fun it doesn’t really count, right?
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nevaehs8)|[Tumblr](https://nevaehs.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone noticed, the timeline is a bit off. If we go by the Manga, Goten was thirteen when Pan was born, which at least implicates that Gohan was already married. But I honestly didn’t want a thirteen year old to offer a blowjob to an adult. I do have boundaries haha.
> 
> Anyway, it’s not as if it matters all that much for the course of the story. Same warnings as chapter one apply and have fun!

When Goten walked in, Gohan was standing on the kitchen counter, trying to figure out how the buttons on his stove top worked. It was kind of adorable.

“Hey, Pan’s sleeping. Didn’t even make it to her bed.”

Gohan’s head immediately went up, a worried look on his face.

“But of course I put her there. Do you need help?”

Gohan’s face softened and he nodded. “I have to admit, I’m not using the kitchen often.”

“You don’t say…” Goten unceremoniously elbowed him to the side and it took him a moment to realize they hadn’t been so close in… in quite a while. He fumbled with the controls for a little, distracted by his brother’s smell, his presence, his… “Done.” He had looked up so quickly that Gohan hadn’t had a chance to move away, so close that it would only take a little push to actually… touch. After a startled second, Gohan stared at Goten’s lips, just for a moment, but it was enough. Enough for Goten to decide that his vow of celibacy was officially over and honestly, after the debacle with Vegeta just a week ago and Trunks’ increasing absence he decided that he had _earned _it. Without much fussing he grabbed his brother’s head and he immediately tried to push Goten’s hands away. Not so dumb after all…

“No, Goten…”

“Shut your damn mouth.” He was a little stiff at first when Goten kissed him, but he melted into it so quickly that Goten knew immediately he hadn’t been the only one who had missed this. He deepened the kiss, and his brother made this exquisite sound just between a sigh and a struggle, all the while not really resisting the tongue that hadn’t tasted the territory in so long. Goten let go, slowly sliding his hands down to Gohan’s neck, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Missed me?”

“This is wrong.” He was flushed and tried not to look down at Goten.

“Missed me?” Goten said with a little more emphasis. Gohan wouldn’t get out of this that easily.

“Ngh…”

“Say it!” His hands grabbed Gohan harder and he felt a surge of power run through his body. In some weird way, this was exhilarating. When Gohan refused to say a word he leaned forward, kissing Gohan’s neck and letting his hands wander over the hard muscles he could feel under his brothers shirt. Gohan started another half-hearted attempt to stop Goten, but he was having none of it. He shook off his brothers hands and continued his way downwards until he cupped his brother’s dick. It was feeling pretty solid already.

“I can feel it, you know? I can smell it. I can’t… hear it though.”

“Stop taking… advantage of me.” Gohan sounded actually pained and Goten immediately let go of him and took a step back.

“Excuse me, you’re still stronger than me. Don’t pretend I’m forcing you to do anything. Just stop being such a hypocrite!”

Finally, Gohan looked him in the eyes again and yes, there was some conflict there, but it was also clearly written over his face that all his struggling was just a farce he felt he had to do. And with that, Goten dropped on his knees and fumbled Gohan’s belt open.

“One more word and I’ll bite it off. Seems you don’t need a dick anyway.”

“You dumb brat, who do you think…!” He stopped short, sucking in breath through his teeth when Goten grabbed his brother’s dick.

“Look at that, finally. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He slowly stroked him, the tiny whimpers music in his ears. “Girls aren’t good at cock sucking, you know? Because they don’t have one.”

“That’s bullshi...” He stopped talking after that, after Goten decided immediate action was the best course and swallowed his brother almost to the hilt. He had to admit, it was bigger than anything he’d had in his mouth before, but he was also determined to make Gohan cum so hard he wouldn’t dare to deny Goten again.

After just sucking the whole length once, Gohan grabbed Goten’s hair and… pulled. Hard. Goten tried again, but when Gohan didn’t let go, he let Gohan’s dick flop out of his mouth in the most obscene way possible. “Listen, you can pull my hair, but I still need to move or I’ll choke.”

“You’re not getting back to it.”

“Damn right I will.” He grabbed Gohan’s wrist and twisted, hard enough to make Gohan gasp. He’d brought it over himself, so Goten contained his pity and got back to work. And oh was it easy to get into it, he had thought of it for so long and it was so much better than his fantasy! His own dick was rubbing painfully against his pants, but he ignored it for the moment. He had other plans for that. Right now… right now he pressed his tongue tightly against the underside of Gohan’s dick, Trunks had always been a fan of that, and tried to increase the speed with which his head was moving. Gohan better paid a little attention, with his size it wasn’t easy and not even a scratch of teeth.

Goten looked up when the gasping came out louder and harder and just that moment, Gohan looked down. Goten tried his best to put on some puppy eyes and it definitely did the trick. He barely had time to pull out when his brother squirted all over his face. Goten opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and held Gohan’s dick a little steadier to make sure he looked as filthy as he possibly could. He wanted the image to be burned into Gohan’s brain.

When it stopped, he licked his mouth clean and got up. Gohan looked as if someone had told him his pet had died. Well. He would get used to it.

“You made quite a mess, Gohan. Don’t you want to finish?” Goten slowly opened his belt, the button on his jeans, the zipper, his eyes focused on Gohan who couldn’t tear his gaze away from Goten’s crotch. “Or do I have to do _everything_ myself?” He sighed dramatically and pulled his dick out, giving it a slow rub. If he’d been alone, he’d done it way quicker, but then again he needed the show. He needed Gohan to remember this and do better next time. He needed a _next time. _

“I…” Gohan swallowed dryly while Goten increased the speed, breathing hard as he was quickly feeling his orgasm build.

“Last chance…” He licked his lips and smirked and let out a loud groan right when he came, grabbing behind him to keep steady, pushing the pot away, right… on the hot plate. “FUCK!” He pulled his hand away, whimpering when the pain rolled in. He had forgotten the stupid boiling water! A second later, they heard Pan screaming for her daddy, confused about all the noise. Gohan used it to remove himself from the situation, barely remembering to actually put his dick back. Goten didn’t mind. He hadn’t had any plans when he had come over, but now… now the world was a better place again.

Well, almost. He got up and held his hand under cold water while he turned off the stove. They could order pizza, spaghetti weren’t his favourite anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Come on now, that’s embarrassing!” Goten laughed and hopped a few steps back, sweat dripping down his chin. Gohan took a deep breath and got up from the grass, wiping the dirt from his pants. He had to admit, he hadn’t thought getting back into regular sparring would turn out to be quite that… exhausting. He had only agreed since Goten had looked seriously down since Trunks had less and less time for sparring when he could spend it with his current girlfriend (of whom Gohan knew way too much for his liking. But he couldn’t tell his little brother to shut up when he clearly needed to rant, could he?) and when Goten asked if he could spar with him… he had said yes. He _was _stronger than his little brother. Probably. But his technique had lacked a _lot_ since he had stopped practicing regularly and Goten… that little shit knew no hesitation to kick his butt.

“We’re not even powered up, you don’t have to pull your punches.” He said and immediately went into the offensive. Gohan had barely time to move his head to the side and when he tried to kick Goten in the stomach, he blocked it and countered in one swift movement with a kick that landed square in Gohan’s kidney. He gasped and for a fraction of a second, Goten looked worried which Gohan used to finally punch him square in the face.

Goten groaned and fell back, blood squirting over his hands. 

Obviously… he was still stronger.

“Are you alright?”

Goten waved one hand, indicating that he was still breathing. Then he took his hand away and Gohan nearly gagged. God that was a lot of blood.

“All fine, bit my tongue though…” He stuck it out and there was quite a huge gash on the side of it. “I think a tooth is gone.”

Yeah, one of the front ones… “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been more careful!”

Goten shrugged and hopped off, spitting some of the blood on the grass. It looked like a murder scene.

“Bit unlucky, but I’ll live. Wanna hit the showers?” Gohan shrugged, not all that sad that they called it quits for the day. “Wanna join me in mine?” Goten smirked and Gohan immediately felt even worse. That… was another thing he shouldn’t have let Goten bully him into. Right from the start, that _stupid kiss_, Goten had been pushy and demanding so many awfully wrong things and Gohan, as the _responsible_ adult should’ve said no, shouldn’t have started even. But… he hadn’t resisted all that much when Goten had finally gone through with the blowjob, two months ago. If he was honest with himself, and he tried not to be too often, he had even fantasized about it. Occasionally. Well, often. Maybe he should’ve said no, refused harder or something, but Goten looked so happy and eager and if they both were into it, it couldn’t be all that bad, right?

So Gohan only grunted in acknowledgment and felt his heartbeat quicken while his imagination ran wild. Hmm… shower blowjob.

They were barely naked when Goten pulled him into a kiss.

“Hey, wait.” Gohan pushed him away at arm’s length with some struggle.

“What? What now?”

Gohan looked quickly through the room. “Did you lock the door?”

“Yeah? No one’s gonna walk in, I`m gonna be quiet, Pan is literally on the other end of the house and wouldn’t even know what she was looking at. I can feel her ki, ok?”

“I can, too. Still…” She was playing, she could run over any moment. She was so tiny. Maybe that was his worst crime, he should be watching his daughter and not fumble around with his brother in… “Hmpf?!”

Goten had pushed Gohan’s hand away and went back to kissing, while they tried to stumble into the shower. It tasted weird, and it took a moment for Gohan to realize that it came from the blood. He grimaced and moved back, trying not to spit it out. It was awful…

“Doesn’t it hurt? It’s kinda… it’s disgusting.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” He spit out some more blood and turned on the water to wash it down.

“Better not use your tongue too much, right? I can still…” Gohan grabbed Goten’s dick, already half-hard. As far as Gohan’s participation went, he had only managed to do some hand jobs. There was still a part of him that told him he was the literal worst and if he actually took his little brother’s dick in his mouth he could just kill himself and go straight to hell. And… he hadn’t ever done one. Goten was so good at it that another, way lousy part of himself was a little self-conscious to disappoint.

“You know what?” Goten’s eyes started to sparkle and Gohan knew another act of depravity would follow. “Why don’t you fuck me instead?” He smiled at him, a bright smile, just a little less sweet with the missing tooth and the… blood. “I…”

“Gohan, can you just stop with all the excuses and just do what your body tells you to do? Honestly, we’ve done so much arguing as foreplay that I’m almost getting hard when someone starts a discussion with me.”

Gohan grimaced and tried to figure out if Goten was messing with him but Goten simply pressed himself against him, whispering: “You can go right in, I always finger myself when masturbating anyway.”

…and the last of his brain cells died with that. How… how could he resist _that?_ And Goten knew, he _knew_ that his brother was weak and easily manipulated and when Goten turned around, grabbing a shampoo bottle to prepare himself something in him snapped. He grabbed Goten’s arm and pulled him the other way until he was facing Gohan again and then… grabbed his leg and pushed him up. For the first time, Goten looked surprised and Gohan used the distraction to suck on Goten’s neck, long and hard until he was sure a bruise would pop up.

“He… hey, not that far up!”

Gohan grinned, licking over the spot before he went a bit lower, sucking on the collarbone. The little, hiccupping sound Goten made was deliciously cute. “We just sparred, no one’s gonna ask. If they do…” He looked up, into Goten’s flushed, wet face, “say it was your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a… aaah!”

Gohan had wandered even lower and sucked on the nipple, just a little bit. He hadn’t done that before and right now he was kind of annoyed with himself. His brother was so responsive. He wondered if the little school boys that had fucked him had made him squeal just like that…

“What are you doing?”

“Can’t ruin your education when discussions turn you on, can I? Perfectly reasonable to introduce you to proper foreplay.” Oh, his chest was still so smooth, only a few hairs here and there… though he was definitely broader than Gohan. He was following Goten’s instagram, where all the hard work for that shoulder definition was documented. Maybe… too closely sometimes. The whimpers got even more desperate when Gohan finally licked down Goten’s stomach to his navel and then… he stopped. He was still not ready for that, but somehow putting his dick into his brother’s butt seemed less frightening.

“You wanna use that for lube?” Gohan pointed at the bottle of shampoo that Goten was still grabbing for dear life and plucked it from his grip. This was probably the last time he would catch his brother by surprise, better cherish it. He tried to move a little to the side, to balance Goten on his hip, and squirted a little bit of shampoo on his hand. It would make a mess, though he figured Goten didn’t care right now. Hell, _he_ didn’t care right now.

“You sure I can go in like that?” Gohan looked at Goten, while he rubbed the shampoo on his dick. The thought alone made him twitch with anticipation.

“Yeah. Didn’t… wasn’t sure if you would agree.”

Was that… hesitation? Gohan immediately let Goten down, eyeing him with his best big brother stare. “If you changed your mind it’s fine. I’m not mad.”

“NO! No, I didn’t, I just didn’t expect you to come around that quickly.” He grabbed Gohan’s shoulders, still a little way up. In some way, he would always be the _big_ brother. “Should I turn around?”

Gohan shook his head and lifted Goten up again, positioning his dick before he tried to get eye contact. “Hey, you sure?”

“Oh god just push in or I’ll die!”

Gohan raised his eyebrows but did as he was asked. Slowly. Too slowly for his liking, but going by the sounds Goten made it was fast enough. His dick wasn’t tiny, it was the reason Videl barely ever wanted to do anal. Another slow push, and another excruciatingly slow push and… finally, he was all the way in. He waited a moment for Goten to adjust before he started moving again. “Is this… ok?”

“A little faster.” Goten grumbled into Gohan’s shoulder, so he decided to go only a tiny bit faster. It was still almost too much, the exquisite heat and the filthy fact that he was for real fucking his own brother made Gohan come very close. He huffed, trying to think of something unsexy while he continued with the barely tolerable pace until Goten slammed his head back against the shower wall and tightened his legs around Gohan’s waist. “Faster. Now.”

Gohan didn’t need to be told twice and pushed into him hard enough to smack against him with quite some noise. “Like… this?”

“Yeah.” Goten closed his eyes and leaned back, his chest moving quickly with his ragged breathing while Gohan pumped into him, feeling his orgasm rise embarrassingly quickly. Goten was barely half hard, but that was ok. He would deal with that later.

“Should I… pull out?”

“Don’t care.”

It was enough of an invitation and barely a minute later he spilled into Goten, his head pressed against Goten’s wet chest, breathing hard. That had felt… way too perfect. He let Goten down, immediately grabbing his dick to finish what he had started. Goten gasped adorably and Gohan leaned forward, close to Goten’s ear and whispered: “Was that better than the little boys at your school?”

Goten squirmed, his dick rock hard in barely no time. “Didn’t fuck anyone else.” When he looked up from under his long lashes Gohan felt his heart stop. “That was your FIRST TIME?”

“Don’t scream, if Pan barges in right now I’m gonna explode!”

Gohan stared at him for a shocked moment, barely remembering to finish up. When Goten came, Gohan simply let himself slump against the opposite wall, thoughts racing through his brain.

“You know, if I had told you right away you wouldn’t have done it. But it was fun, wasn’t it?” He smirked, and once again Gohan’s little moment of triumph was gone and Goten had the upper hand again. Of course he was right. There was no way Gohan could resist this forever.

Sneaky little bastard. Without a warning, he punched Goten in the face, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break something. Goten groaned and held his cheek, but he didn’t complain. He knew he had deserved that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening, Videl was sucking Gohan’s cock and he had to admit, Goten had a point. Videl wasn’t nearly as good as he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nevaehs8)|[Tumblr](https://nevaehs.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some story in the beginning. Since the rest had been pretty much a PWP I think it’s worth mentioning haha. Warning again for underage … fumbling in that case, adult Goten with teenage Bra and teenage Pan. Not at once, though!
> 
> Have fun!

“I’ve got a family thing next weekend…”

Miko looked up from his phone, eyebrow raised. Goten knew it was maybe too much to ask, but he didn’t want to show up all alone to some big thing Bulma had organized with everyone coming, while Trunks brought his girlfriend who he couldn’t shut up about. He wanted to _propose_ for fuck’s sake!

“So?”

“I kinda need a plus one.”

Miko started grinning and Goten suspected he should drop the subject.

“Need a pretend boyfriend? Wanna annoy your parents? Or… oh, you wanna make someone jealous! Thanks babe.” He grinned even wider and Goten grinded his teeth. Miko didn’t need to know how close he had come with that assumption. “Why me though? Don’t you have someone you’re fucking on the regular?”

Goten snorted. The only one who fit that description was his brother and that would make things a little awkward maybe. “No. I’m not into that whole relationship thing. But…” He held up one finger. “That way they stop asking me why I’m single and I don’t have to watch my best friend pop the question while I’m being the third wheel.” That sounded inconspicuous enough. Miko didn’t say anything to that, proved his point. “And you’re not much older than me. Keeps stupid questions at bay.”

Miko contemplated that for a moment, eyebrows raised dangerously high. “Fine. You owe me though. Next scene we do, you didn’t want fisting. Guess it’s on the table again.”

Goten groaned but nodded. He hated it, his butt was always sore for days after fisting, no matter how much he tried to prepare. It was better worth all the hassle…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miko was tall, dark skinned and had a pretty, narrow face with short, blond hair. He looked like a model, and Goten decided to just roll with it. He didn’t want to pretend as if it was something serious, but he had dropped his blooming relationship into conversations for the last few days. When they arrived at Bulma’s place, his family was already present and Miko immediately grabbed Goten around the waist and steered him towards them.

“Why you doing porn when you’re friends with Mister Satan’s family and the Capsule millionaires?”

Goten pinched him harder than maybe necessary and told him: “Don’t talk about that! It’s a hobby, ok.”

Miko shrugged. “Whatever. Is that dude your dad or your brother? Looks exactly like you.”

“Wow, no one has ever pointed that out…” he replied sarcastically. “It’s my dad and shut up now!”

It went well, Gohan had been a little awkward at first and his mum a little too curious about Miko’s occupation, but they had steered clear of any embarrassing details. Even the polite small talk with Trunks and Anu, his not-yet-betrothed had went well. Though when Anu left for the buffet…

“And you know each other from work?” Trunks eyed Miko curiously, while Goten wanted to leave the stupid party and maybe get drunk at home afterwards.

“Yeah, Goten helped out in a little movie I was starring in.” He smiled his pretty, picture perfect smile. Goten grabbed Miko’s waist a little harder to signal he should tone it down. Trunks wasn’t stupid…

“I didn’t know about that.” He looked a little hurt and Goten did his best not to roll his eyes.

“I brought coffee, it wasn’t that interesting. Guess it slipped my mind to tell you.” That moment, Goten’s phone rang and he swore under his breath. It was the publisher he had sent one of his short stories to and he absolutely had to take that call. But… “I’m sorry, I need to answer that. I’m back in a sec.” He gave Miko a warning stare and hoped that was enough.

Miko on the other hand eyed Goten for a moment while he walked away before he turned his attention back to Trunks. “Heard you gonna propose today?”

Trunks eyes widened for a second and he quickly checked the area. “He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone! It’s a secret.”

“Yeah, always a great idea to put your partner in a situation where it is hard to say no…”

Trunks huffed, getting a little closer. “I don’t quite see why you’re the expert. Guess you’re just a little fling anyway, since Goten hasn’t mentioned you before. But thanks for the advice.”

Miko smiled, a little, evil smile. “Let me tell you a secret, since you’re kinda cute and I see why Goten makes such a fuss about you. He wanted someone to hold his hand while his heart got broken, that is all.”

Trunks was quiet after that. When Goten was quickly walking over the lawn, looking slightly stressed, Trunks leaned in and said: “And he chose you after he brought you coffee for one afternoon?”

Miko leaned even closer. “Oh, Goten was starring in the movie, honing his greatest talent.”

Before Trunks could investigate further, Goten was in hearing distance and Miko immediately grabbed him to kiss him with enough tongue for everyone at the party to feel uncomfortable. It kind of left a sour taste in Trunks’ mouth and he decided not to get engaged at this particular event after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The message had been somewhat short and neutral, which had made Goten a little anxious what Trunks wanted to talk to him about. He hadn’t really elaborated why he had changed his plans to propose to Anu a week earlier, and Goten’s concerns ran from Anu being pregnant to a sudden breakup to Trunks having brain cancer and it was… not good for his state of mind. Neither was seeing Trunks’ worried face when he opened the door to his apartment.

“What’s wrong?”

Goten had barely sat down and he couldn’t wait anymore, it was driving him crazy!

Trunks on the other hand looked away, nervously playing with his fingers. It had to be cancer!

“So I was looking at some porn…”

Goten frowned. If that was… “You could’ve just told me you had an itch, you know I don’t mind a quick blowjob! I thought you were dying!”

Trunks finally looked up, a little confused. “What… what are you talking about? I’m not dying and I’m not… I saw YOUR porn! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Oh. That. Goten was quiet for a moment. Miko must’ve… or did Trunks suspect…? “Honestly, because of that reaction. Because I didn’t want to get a lecture that I`m too good for it and that I shouldn’t sell myself or you telling me I’m a whore…”

Trunks huffed and grabbed Goten’s shoulder. He would’ve preferred if Trunks had kept his hands to himself. “I would never do that. I mean, I don’t see the appeal, but I`m… you lied to me! That is something huge and you didn’t tell me!”

Goten tried to smile but failed halfway. So that was it. “Didn’t think you’d care about my sex life.”

With that, Trunks took his hand away to punch him lightly in the shoulder. “I don’t. I care about _you._” He looked away, biting his lip. “Is there something else you haven’t told me?”

Now Goten’s mind started racing. He was glad no one was dying but he had no idea what Trunks could’ve found out about him as well. “I… I kinda still sleep with my brother.”

“You do? Why?”

Goten shrugged. “It’s fun. It’s like… familiar.”

Trunks raised his eyebrows and said: “Ok. I guess. Can we just… can we be honest with each other again?”

“Maybe you should get down from your high horse, Trunks. I’m not the only liar around.” Every ounce of anxiety had left Goten and was replaced with annoyance. How was he the bad one here?

“Excuse me?”

“Remember when you told me you fooled around with your dad? It never happened!”

Trunks looked at a loss for a moment before his eyes widened. “Oh _that!_ I said that because you told me about you and your brother and I didn’t want to fall behind. … how did you know, though?”

“Tried getting it on with your dad. If you hadn’t lied it would’ve been way less awkward.”

Now Trunks scooted closer. “When did that happen? _Did_ something happen?”

“Couple years ago and no. You being a liar hadn’t helped.”

Trunks started to giggle. “I’m not sure if I should apologize or not.” He fell silent again and right about when Goten wanted to say something to not let it get awkward, Trunks said: “Are you in love with me?”

It felt like a stab to the heart or a punch to the gut. Everything contracted and for a moment, Goten was sure he couldn’t breathe. That… had been unexpected. So he laughed and said: “Of course not! Guess all that thinking about romantic proposals got you a little confused, eh? I don’t do _love_, you’re my best friend. Nothing more.”

Trunks eyed him, way too long for Goten’s taste. Finally, he nodded. “Ok. Your friend made me rethink the proposal, mind helping me plan a new one?”

Goten took a deep breath and nodded. Back to normal, that was good.

“By the way, was your friend a porn star as well?”

Well. Almost normal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gohan did his best, trying to swallow and usually Goten would encourage him, turned on by the thought alone that his brother wanted to suck his cock, but today… he was a little distracted. He hadn’t liked that last conversation with Trunks and for once he couldn’t brush it aside and live in the present. Goten hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped reacting until Gohan looked up, spit drooling from his mouth. It was adorable and he should totally kiss him.

“Did I do something wrong? I’m afraid if I go deeper I’m gonna throw up, but I can…”

“It’s fine.” Goten shrugged, leaning back. “I had… I had a little argument with a friend from university. Sorry for getting distracted.”

Gohan frowned and immediately sat up. It looked kinda cute how he tried to turn on big brother mode while he squinted without his glasses and looked perfectly disheveled and flushed and, well, naked. Goten grinned involuntarily.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Goten shook his head, slowly. Gohan would jump to all the wrong conclusions and Goten absolutely didn’t want to tell him about his porn side business. He should… get it out of his system. There was no need to worry, it was plainly obvious why Trunks got confused about friendship and romance and all that crap thanks to the way media always showed it and there was never enough emphasis on friendship and…

“If you want to, you can fuck me.”

…And… Goten felt his heart miss a beat. Maybe… maybe he could think about Trunks’ misconceptions some other time. Maybe he should focus on the here and now.

“…what?”

“I had thought about it and it’s a little distraction from whatever is bothering you, right?”

“I’m… I… are you sure?” _A little distraction??_ There was no way he could tell Gohan how often he had fantasized about it, and he was sure that his very straight brother would never agree to it so he hadn’t asked, content with the sex he got, but right now he felt as if Trunks was far far away and he had won the lottery.

“You know, you seem to enjoy it a lot and I tried fingering myself and I want to try it.”

“You did?” Goten’s eyes went blank for a moment, imagining his brother jerking off with his fingers busy in his… whatever negative effect his distracted mind had had on his dick earlier was completely reversed. He felt his dick throbbing with anticipation.

“Kinda. But I can also beat up whoever was mean to you.”

Goten chocked on the giggle that escaped him. He was 22, he didn’t need his big bro to beat up bullies, he never really had, but it was the thought that counted. “I don’t give a fuck about that right now.”

Goten leaned forward and kissed Gohan hard, all tongue and teeth and pressed against his broad chest until they fell backwards on Goten’s couch. He quickly moved down to Gohan’s neck and slipped a hand between Gohan’s legs, enjoying the startled gasp when he rubbed over his tight entrance. He needed some lube…

“Lube!”

Raising an eyebrow, he got up to grab it, maybe taking a second to enjoy the view of Gohan spread open and ready only for him. He hadn’t mentioned a little pegging with Videl, so… this was a literal wet dream. Goten wasn’t too keen to top usually, and mostly bottomed in his porn scenes. But that was also since he mostly did hardcore and preferred to be submissive. Though the few ones where he had topped where a good preparation for this.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Gohan.”

Gohan smiled and chuckled. “You sound like some dude from a romance novel.”

“You got experience with those?” He sat between Gohan’s legs and squeezed some lube on his fingers. “If so, I’m gonna ravish you, mister. And you’re so _tight…”_ He pushed two fingers in, a little tight but not much. He wondered how much Gohan had enjoyed testing his limits… “…but I assure you, it _will_ fit. You’re about to come very hard while I take your virginity.”

Gohan gasped with the third finger, giving his best impression of a fair damsel. “Shut up asshole, lost that a while ago.”

“Hmmm…” Goten let go, and slicked his own, dripping dick. He was glad about all those orgasm delays he had had to suffer through, otherwise he would come embarrassingly fast. “Want me to go slow, little virgin, or not so slow?”

He lined up, rubbing his other hand slowly from Gohan’s happy trail up to his hairy chest. “I’m not a virgin!”

“Fast, you mean.” And with that Goten plunged in balls deep with one motion. Gohan actually bucked up but Goten pressed him down with his hand still on Gohan’s chest, trying to get in a deep breath before he started moving. He didn’t feel any different from other asses he had fucked, but it was Gohan and that alone made it feel like heaven.

“You ok?”

Gohan nodded, holding on to Goten’s arms and Goten started moving, slamming against Gohan hard and fast just as he had promised. Gohan made the most precious sounds, something between a whine and a whimper and Goten smiled, as bright as he could, happy about his accomplishment. _No one else_ had managed that before. After a few more thrusts he slowed down, allowing Gohan to catch his breath, but he only wrapped his legs around Goten and pressed him tightly against him.

“Come on now, you’re not getting tired?” Gohan looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. “I thought I`m the old one here.”

Goten only slammed against him hard. He had no stamina problems. “You wanna be able to sit tomorrow?”

“I don’t care, but if you don’t start moving I’m gonna ride you.”

Well, that was another image for the lonely times he had to hold on to, but… not today. “Don’t worry, no need for drastic measures.” He leaned down and kissed Gohan again, and when he got up he set a pace so brutal that Gohan didn’t complain a second time.

It was only when Goten felt his orgasm coming close when he grabbed Gohan’s chin, making him look up. “Hey, I’m close. Want me to pull out?”

Gohan shook his head and clenched, voluntarily or involuntarily. Not that Goten cared, he couldn’t pull out even if he had wanted to and spilled with a groan in his brother. He needed a second to let his orgasm wash over him and when he opened his eyes again, Gohan watched him curiously.

“You’re so into it, I wanted to know what it feels like.”

“Was it good?”

Gohan shrugged. “Didn’t feel much, but I guess it’ll be a mess when I get up.”

“It’s the thought that’s hot. There’s no proper nerve endings that deep down.”

Gohan grinned. “Not _that _deep. And I always wondered if it wasn’t good enough when you didn’t come.” He looked down at his half hard dick.

“You don’t always come when you’re receiving. Good thing you have the world’s best cocksucker at your service.”

When Goten swallowed a few moments later, he thought about that price he had won for a blowjob scene. Well. Everyone had talents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When he walked into the living room, the only person present was Bra. Goten looked at his phone, looked over the room and finally cleared his throat to make her look up from her magazine. “You know where your brother is?”

“Do I look like his secretary?”

Goten sighed and sat down. “He wanted to meet me here, thought he was early.”

She eyed him over the rim, her eyes so blue that it was unnerving. “No. Wasn’t here.” Bra ignored him after that and Goten looked out of the window, wondering if he should text him or simply wait or maybe go and get something to eat until Trunks showed up or…

“You know something about boys?”

Goten’s had snapped up. Bra had put her magazine down and looked at him with that obnoxious frown. Pan used that to perfection…

“What?”

“Boys. You’re into boys, right? So you know something about it?”

“I… I’m not sure I can follow.” To be honest, he hadn’t talked much with Bra, ever. Besides some banter here and there when he had met with Trunks at his parent’s, and that one fateful day he had agreed to babysit her and Pan and decided never to have kids ever. So this was all a little weird and he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t excuse himself right now.

“Ok, listen, there is that cute boy in my math class.”

Goten nodded. Realization dawned.

“And I want to hang out with him. Go to watch a movie or something. Don’t know how though.”

Ah. That made sense. “And you waited for me to randomly appear to ask?”

Bra huffed and pushed a little hair away from her face. It was very long and lay in a mess over her shoulders. It also needed a wash. “Of course not, but you’re here and you’ve got nothing better to do, right? Can you help or what?”

Goten leaned back, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. He hadn’t had interest in any boyfriends, but the first time he had tried to chat someone up for a little handjob in the toilet had been incredibly awkward. Ah, being a teenager again.

“How old are you again?”

“15.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“And that cute guy is the first guy you’re trying to flirt with?”

She nodded eagerly before she realized what she was doing stopped. “I know I`m late but I have standards and…”

“Whatever, boys aren’t all that complicated you know?” And with that… half an hour went by, in which Goten gave her a few much needed pointers and she dragged him to her room to show her some clothes that she thought would look good while he tried to look interested. It _was_ rather adorable, if he was honest. Bra definitely needed friends her age, though.

“Bra, have you ever kissed someone?”

Bra eyed him with that unnerving stare, smoothing down a skirt that had more wrinkles than her grandpa. “No. Why?”

“If it works out with that movie and you wanna keep him, you should try kissing him. If you do it well he’ll be so impressed he’ll grovel at your feet.”

She contemplated that for a moment, biting her lip. “I’m... not sure about that. What if I’m no good at it?”

And with that, Goten showed her his most charming smile. “You know what, I’m gonna show you a few tricks and you can thank me for the rest of your life later.” He checked his phone again, still nothing from Trunks and anyway, this family had failed Bra.

“But I don’t wanna be your girlfriend.”

Now he laughed out loud. This was hilarious! “Bra, you can kiss people without entering a relationship. Don’t you kiss your parents?”

“But not on the mouth!” She sounded so indignant.

“Same difference. Wanna impress or not?”

She smoothed the skirt down a few more times, pushed some hair behind her ear and finally looked up, determined. “Fine. What do I have to do?”

Goten touched her cheek softly, only a little disgusted by the long hair sticking to his hand. He should tell her something about personal hygiene afterwards, stupid teenagers… “Go slow. He probably knows just as little as you, you don’t want to startle him.”

She nodded.

“And then only the lips.” He leaned in, kissed her closed mouthed but with a little emphasis. She immediately tensed up.

“Stop being afraid. That would help.”

“I’m not!”

Raising an eyebrow, he didn’t comment further. “Ok, open your mouth. I’ll show you what to do, then you try it and then you’ll do the same thing with math boy. Understood?”

She nodded and he went in. Going by the deep sigh and the tension flowing from her shoulders, she was liking it and Goten had a suspicion that Bra would enjoy sex very much later in her life. She was incredibly responsive. If he had any interest in girls, he would consider going for her when she was a little older. Now though… he let go of her and she even followed his mouth a few centimeters before she stopped. What a cute little idiot.

“Did you pay attention?”

“That was amazing…” She licked her lips. “I’m not sure I can do that, though.”

“Come on, that’s why we practice. I had a few more tries until I managed that, you know.”

And Bra was an incredibly eager learner. After a couple more rounds, Goten felt his phone vibrating and pushed Bra away, who was having way too much fun in learning the subtleties of kissing. It was a text from Trunks that he couldn’t make it since his youngest kid didn’t stop throwing up. Well. At least it hadn’t been a complete loss to come over.

“I think you’re good to go, Bra.” He put his phone away and looked into her disappointed face.

“Already?”

“Come on, you wanna do that with math boy, not with me. I’m not even into girls.”

She hesitated for a moment and finally looked like she had a brilliant idea. Goten was a little afraid. “I kinda owe you now. You wanna see my boobs?”

“What?” That came out of nowhere and Goten didn’t know what to make of it. “I’ve got no problem seeing boobs if I want to, thanks.”

“But you can touch them! I mean, you’re not into girls, right? But boobs feel nice, so if you ever wondered.” She immediately grabbed them both, as if to prove a point. He couldn’t imagine there being a huge difference to some nice pecs, but then again the offer was on the table and she looked so eager…

“Okay, whatever.”

Bra grinned and immediately ripped up her shirt. She fumbled with her underwear for a moment and there they were, two pretty big boobs with a lot of freckles on them. The poor girl would end up with some huge weight on her chest when she was an adult. Bra ripped him from his contemplations by grabbing his hands and putting them down.

“And?”

“Nice. Soft.” They were incredibly soft and cozy. He wasn’t feeling aroused by them, but he absolutely felt the urge to lean his head against them.

“Told you it’s great.”

“Sure you’re not into girls?”

Bra shrugged and that moment, the door opened and they both looked up to see Vegeta standing there. Goten smiled and let his hands slip away from Bra. “Hi Vegeta. Trunks isn’t coming over.”

He eyed Bra who pulled her shirt down. “I brought you your snacks.”

“Thanks daddy! I’ll be down in a sec!”

Vegeta hesitated for a second longer before he left. Goten wondered if he should explain, but then again… not his problem. He got up and decided to head home. Enough education for one day.

“Hey Bra, one last thing? Maybe wash your hair more often.”

And with that he left, content with the good deed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen, staring intently at her laptop while absentmindedly eating something. Vegeta always told her to not do that, eating required more attention, but today… he was a little at a loss with the scene he had just witnessed. He sat down heavily next to Bulma who looked up for a second before she stopped chewing and stared at him intently.

“What’s wrong? I know the supermarket is usually traumatizing, but I thought you can handle it.” She smirked at her own stupid joke when Vegeta looked up and said: “Goten had his hands on Bra’s breasts right now. Is that something you humans do?”

Bulma’s grin immediately transformed to a look of horror. “_What?_ Were they having sex?” She was half out of her chair when Goten peaked in and waved. “Trunks didn’t show up so I`m leaving, bye!”

He smiled while Bulma bolted out of her chair, puffed up like an angry chicken. Those were scary creatures…

“What were you doing to my daughter?”

Goten frowned, taking a step back in irritation. He obviously was wary of chickens as well. “Nothing? She asked me about flirting while I was waiting, but I don’t see why you’re upset about that.”

Vegeta could almost feel Bulma’s glare and he only saw her back. He decided not to get involved in the discussion. Better leave it to the humans.

“Then why were you touching her BOOBS?”

“Ah. She wanted to do me a favour for showing her how to kiss.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Bulma beat him to it. Loudly. “YOU WERE WHAT? She’s fifteen!”

Now Goten rolled his eyes. “Yes, exactly, and none of _you_ showed her how to do it yet! I don’t know why you make such a fuss about it, I only benefitted when my brother showed me and I was 12.”

He raised his eyebrows but finally Bulma had run out of steam. He nodded to Vegeta and left and barely a second later Bulma turned around slowly, her face showing utter disbelief.

“I`m not sure if I’m in the dark timeline right now. Is that a thing people do?”

Vegeta shrugged. “I’m not from here. Might as well.”

Bulma was about to snipe at him when Bra almost crashed into her. Looking for her snacks probably.

“Bra, did you just kiss Goten?”

Bra looked up from the fridge at her mum with those big, innocent eyes. Well, maybe not that innocent.

“Yeah. Why?”

Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “Listen, if I ever see you two in the same room again I will call the police because he’s a fucking pedophile!”

She stormed back to her laptop and sat down with enough force that Vegeta feared for the chair. When he looked at his daughter, she gave him the ‘what the fuck was that’ look and he only answered with the ‘not now leave it be’ look.

One thing was for sure though: Humans were so weird.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You wanna spar?”

Goten opened his eyes, looking at Pan hovering over him. He had enjoyed the sun a little in his brother’s garden, while Gohan and Videl were busy in the kitchen. He could’ve helped but then again… this was also nice. And he suspected it was some kind of relationship thing they wanted to do together. As long as there was food in the end Goten didn’t care either way. That’s why he immediately looked back at the house instead of answering. “Isn’t the food almost ready?”

Pan shrugged. “Not for at least half an hour. Come on!”

Sighing, he got up, wiping some non-existant dust from his pants. “I’m not even wearing the right clothes.”

“You’ll survive, uncle Goten.” She was already floating a good way over the ground, barely able to wait for him to follow her. A few minutes later they arrived at their usual training spot though when Goten landed to get into position, Pan started to shuffle around. Nervously. Goten huffed, knowing exactly where this was going. Stupid teenagers…

“I… I kinda wanted to ask you something, uncle Goten. I didn’t want my parents to hear.”

“You don’t say.” He crossed his arms. She better not tell him she’s pregnant. “What is it?”

“Well… when did you know you liked boys?”

Ah. Way better than trying to figure out how to explain the options of abortion or adoption. “I wanted to kiss boys and not girls. It was pretty straight forward.” In truth he found out by sucking Trunks’ cock and liking it way too much to ever think about doing something similar to girls, but he decided not to let Pan in on that truth.

“Hm. Ok. I think I like girls better than boys.”

“You want me to tell you that it’s ok? Because it’s fine.”

Pan shrugged. “Nah. I kinda… there is a girl I like and I don’t know what to do.”

What was it that said he was the dating expert? He hadn’t ever dated in his life! Trying not to sound too fed up he finally sat down on a rock and gestured Pan to do the same. Better get it over with. “Well, does she like you?”

“I don’t know! But I want to hang out with her and maybe kiss her or something…” The last few words ended in a horrible mumble while Pan was busy looking at her feet and playing with her fingers.

“Is it a physical thing or do you also like to talk to her? Share some interests?”

Pan’s gaze wandered to the sky. “I do like talking to her, she’s so smart. And she likes sports!” That brightened Pan right up.

“Really? Martial arts?”

And that deflated Pan immediately. “More like gymnastics. But it’s sports, right?”

In a way, probably… Twenty minutes later he had given Pan some pointers how ask her out, maybe flex some muscles and see if she liked it (Pan had beautifully defined shoulders so it wouldn’t hurt, he decided) and ended up kissing her as well. It had barely been two weeks with Bra and Goten hoped that no other teenage girl needed a lesson in the near future. It wasn’t all that much fun for him…

Pan broke the kiss, panting slightly. “Ok, how was that?”

“Better. Good enough for any fellow 16 year old.”

Pan nodded slowly, licking her lips. She definitely was less into it than Bra had been. Gayness confirmed.

“Kay. Thanks.” He saw a twinkle in her eyes he wasn’t sure how to interpret. He absolutely wouldn’t touch her boobs as well, no matter the arguments for it. “Wanna spar now? I practiced a new move that is literally going to blow you away!”

This… was better.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gohan had organized a little garden party to celebrate some achievement at his job or maybe just an excuse to stand around on the lawn and eat, though Goten didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed mingling with people and Trunks was there, that was always nice. When he got to the buffet for seconds though, he noticed a little scene. Pan was standing in a very tight tank top just out of earshot while chatting animatedly with Bra. Flexing a little. And Bra definitely noticed that nice shoulder definition.

Now look at that. They better kiss as if their life depended on it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Two weeks earlier_

“My mum told me you were a pedophile? What was that about?”

Trunks was calling him from the office, never a good sign. Goten leaned back in his chair, massaging his aching forehead. “I showed your sis how to kiss and your mum freaked out for some reason. I don’t even know what gave her the idea, I’m not even attracted to girls, how can I be a pedophile?”

Trunks hummed. “That sounds reasonable.”

Yeah _it did_. Trunks always got him. That’s why he lo… why they were best friends. Perfectly reasonable.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a little longer than I thought it would but I wanted this little arc of showing that Goten stayed true to his seemingly thought out worldview. 
> 
> Anyway, this was a much needed detour for me from my other rather serious stories and I enjoyed writing this a LOT.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nevaehs8)|[Tumblr](https://nevaehs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
